


Even When You're High

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: As if it were anymore possible to hide from the world, Izzy burrowed deeper into the bed, shutting his eyes tightly as the sun threatened to invade his mind.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Even When You're High

As if it were anymore possible to hide from the world, Izzy burrowed deeper into the bed, shutting his eyes tightly as the sun threatened to invade his mind. 

Axl sighed when he walked into the room, pausing momentarily in the threshold of the door, torn with his thoughts, thinking, before he carefully walked further inside and shut the door. He winced as the lock settled, toeing off his shoes, careful not to make a single noise. 

It was hard, admittedly, because this wasn't exactly a common occurrence. 

The room's light wasn't on, but the curtains hadn't been pulled across the window to obscure the sun, and so Axl walked the room and dragged them shut. Outside of the hotel, the parking lot was full of teenagers girls who were excitedly waiting for someone to rear their head so that they could chase them down. 

"Hey." Axl whispered, his voice uncharacteristically soft and gentle. "What happened?" He asked, walking around the bed and slowly peeling back the blanket, which was coarse and rough underneath his fingers. 

Izzy made a whimpering noise, burying his face against the pillow, nothing more than a bony lump underneath the blanket. "There's no heroin left." He mumbled. 

"Oh." Axl shoved back his anger. "What, Slash is hoarding it all?" 

"None left." Izzy repeated, looking so small and frail, sounding like a pitiful child. 

Despite the circumstances that'd brought them there, Axl's heart hurt at the mere sight and sound of how far his lover had fallen. Axl knew that he could've been there to catch him, but he hadn't, and know Izzy's arms were riddled with marks and he looked much older than his twenty-something years. 

But yet, as Axl's fingers traced across Izzy's face and then lifted it - he was still so beautiful. 

"That's why you don't do that shit." Axl said quietly, moving his stroking to Izzy's unwashed hair. 

"I know." Izzy pressed his lips thinly together. "I'm pathetic." 

"Shhh." Axl said. 

Izzy shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "You must hate me so - so much." 

"What?" Axl sighed. "I could never hate you, baby." 

Not even when Axl found used needles stashed away underneath the bed. Not even when he found Izzy unconscious in a broom closet. Not even in their worst fights. 

Axl had never loved somebody as much as he loved Izzy, and would never love somebody else with as much intensity nor sincerity. "I love you so much. Even when you're high, even when you're drunk off your ass. I love _you."_

As if the words had somehow broke him, Izzy let out a small sob and buried his face against the crook of Axl's neck. "I'm sorry. _I'm sorry sorry sorry."_ It was a fragile, broken record, threatening to break. 

But Axl would always be there to catch Izzy before he fell. "It's okay." 


End file.
